


Heat

by oanja



Category: Generation Kill
Genre: Ficlet, M/M, PWP, bad language... duh, slight angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-31
Updated: 2017-07-31
Packaged: 2018-12-09 06:34:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,157
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11663592
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oanja/pseuds/oanja
Summary: They are shipping home soon but there's still something Ray needs to do before that.





	Heat

Ray’s pretty sure he can blame all of this on the heat. Baghdad is like being stuffed down into a cauldron that’s been simmering over a fire for five thousand years.

So it’s definitely the heat that makes him look for Brad when neither of them is on watch. It shouldn’t be so easy to find Brad, the factory is pretty big and at night it’s as dark as coal mine. Still, he knows Brad and he knows his new routine.

The gunfire sounds far away tonight, unlikely they’ll need to do anything. There’s no mission, no orders, just waiting in the heat and try not to die before they ship you home.

Brad’s sitting on a crate, alone, because of course he is. Weirdo loner. Ray walks up to him, loud enough not to startle him. Brad looks up and his eyes glint in the almost perfect darkness. He’s just a shape really, but Ray could have picked him from a line of a hundred marines.

He’s so fucked.

Ray’s never been a pussy though, so he doesn’t stop walking until he’s wedged himself between Brad’s knees, forcing them open with his narrow hips. Ray plants his hands on Brad’s hips so there’s no chance Brad can read this wrong and rubs his thumbs into those delicious hollows Brad’s hips have. He wishes he’d get to lick Brad there.

Brad’s hands come up to his chest, as if to stop him, but he doesn’t pus Ray away. Good enough.

“Ray?” Brad’s voice is a warning and a question, but Ray’s not in the mood for answering questions or listening to orders so he surges over the distance between them and kisses Brad.

For a second Ray considers pulling away just to crow about this, because here he is, kissing Brad-fucking-Colbert and the asshole isn’t pushing him away or kicking the shit out of him. Luckily his better senses butt in for once and instead he pushes for more, for deeper. He wants to fuck Brad’s mouth and the miraculous truth seems to be that Brad’s A-okay with it.

Ray almost forgets his mission, almost forgets where they are, almost, but not quite, so he pulls away with a one final dirty lick and goes down on his knees.

“Ray, fuck.” Brad sounds wrecked and Ray will remember and jerk off to that sound  
that for the rest of his pathetic life. This was so worth the risk.

“Come on, let me get to that big Aryan cock of yours,” Ray mutters as he fights with the zippers and buttons. Brad’s hard against his hands and his hips rise to press against the slightest pressure, which is pretty fucking gratifying to see.

“Ray, for fucks sake, don’t ruin the moment with your fucked up trailer park dirty talk.”

Ray snickers but doesn’t bother to answer because he’s pulling out Brad’s cock and it’s taking up all the processing power his brain has. He doesn’t bother with finesse, just rams the thing down his throat, or at least as deep as he can take it.

Brad actually whimpers and Ray shivers and sucks harder. He wishes he had a better memory because he needs to remember everything about this.

It doesn’t matter that Brad smells, they all smell, it doesn’t matter that they’re still wearing most of their clothes, it doesn’t matter that this will most likely be the only time Ray get’s to do this. All he needs are those small muffled noises Brad tries so hard to suppress and the feel of Brad’s cock filling his mouth.

It takes a minute, but soon Brad doesn’t taste like anything other than skin and Ray really starts to enjoy what he’s doing. He bobs his head up and down, getting into a nice rhythm, helping things along with his hand.

Ray can feel his jaw ache already, fuck it’s been awhile since he’s done this, but he’s not going to give up midway through. Instead he moves his other hand away from his own cock and brings it to cup Brad’s balls.

Brad shifts closer to the edge of the crate, he’s basically just standing and leaning on the crate now, giving him more space to work.

The thought pops into Ray’s mind and once it’s there it’s impossible to shake. Ray gives Brad’s balls one last fondle before slipping lower and pressing on Brad’s taint with his thumb. Testing the waters.

Brad jerks his hips up, almost choking Ray and his hand comes to rest on Ray’s neck, but he’s not saying anything. Still not pushing Ray away, so Ray takes that as a ‘yes, go ahead and sodomise my ass’.

He doesn’t have lube, which was bad planning on his end, Ray’s willing to admit that, but beggars can’t be choosers so he pops two of his fingers in his mouth alongside Brad’s cock. The blowjob has been very sloppy and Ray’s drooled on his chin Brad’s cock is soppy wet, so it doesn’t take long to get his fingers adequately wet for the job.

When he pushes in, both fingers at the same time, he’s not going to pussy-foot about, Brad tenses for a moment, sucking in a sharp breath. Ray pauses, curious if this is it, but slowly Brad relaxes. That methodological thing Ray’s seen him do countless of times. Forcing all his muscles to obey him against their better judgement. It’s always been hot to watch, but it’s even better to feel.

“Why’d you stop?” Brad asks, cool as you please, which makes Ray want to laugh, but instead he sucks Brad even deeper and twists his fingers savagely.

Brad grunts, pain mixed in with pleasure and Ray enjoys his victory in this moment. He got to do this, got to Brad, sucked him and fucked him. Like it was easy.

Ray shivers and closes his eyes as Brad comes, almost overwhelmed, but he fights through it and swallows like a champ. He’s not really done with licking Brad clean, when he get’s roughly pulled to his feet.

“Hey,” Ray tries to protest, but Brad pulls him in for a kiss and pushes his hand into Ray’s unbuttoned pants and grabs his cock, so Ray’s willing to forgive him this time.

He’s not ashamed by how fast he comes, there was no way he was going to last. Not with the way Brad was touching him, still kissing him even though he has to taste his own come on Ray’s tongue.

His orgasm is silent, but Ray allows himself to slump against Brad for a second before he straightens and tugs himself away. Brad follows his example.

Ray doesn’t want to wait and see how Brad will ruin this for him, so instead he just walks away. He can hear Brad shift, his feet scraping on the sand, but Brad doesn’t call after him, or come after him.

Ray’s not disappointed. He’s fine.


End file.
